Hallex
by LadyJinxx
Summary: (Renegade)Shepard works at Afterlife as a Dancer. In her off time, a Blue Suns soldier with an addiction to Hallex. Spiralling out of control she meets James Vega Right hand man to Captain Gavorn. (Not a story to go in conjunction with the game. Just popped into my head.) Comments and thoughts greatly apperciated! ( LOOKING FOR A BETA!)
1. Chapter 1

She felt every pulse. Every beat. It was like it was manipulating her soul and she loved every second of it. Her skin prickled and rose up with the slightest of touch, all her senses were intensified. Hallex was her new best friend.

Shepard was in the curved alcove of the corner of the Afterlife's VIP section. First time in a very long time that she actually had some time to herself and the first thing she did was go to Cooper. She met Cooper at the entrance of the VIP lounge when she was looking for a job on Omega and the first thing he did was ask her if she was looking for some Hallex. And by god with the way her life had been lately she was happy as hell the man had introduced her to it. It was her escape. If the man wasn't such a toothless, perverted, drug slinging bastard she swore she could have married him after her first try.

She continued to swing her hips to the music, lost in it. No thoughts, no stress, no worries, not a damn care in the whole damn universe. She leaned back against the lowly lit wall behind her slowly sliding up it both arms to her sides spread out, both palms flat against the lit panels. Her Red hair swinging over her shoulder onto her chest. She opened her eyes, the pink yellow and blue strobe lights flickering over the room, illuminating the other patrons in the bar. Each there with there own story. Not that she cared to know any of them but each their own. She locked eyes with a Turian dancing along side an Asari. The Turians Mandibles' flickered and he gave a curt head nod. Shepard knew what that meant.

Lifting herself from the wall she strode towards the two, rolling her hips. Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips. The Hallex Made her feel light, free. She felt like she was floating. Coming up to the two she wrapped her arms around the asaris waist. And began to run them up across her breast's and neck. The Asari leaned back placing her head on Shepards shoulder and the crook of her neck closing her eyes. Its as if she felt every stitch and threading in the Asari's outfit. Shepard brought her hands back downwards and pressed her hand against the top of the Blue Beauty's pelvic bone, pressing her firm against her own body so they both could sway in rhythm together. The Tall Grey Turian walked over to the booth on the far side of the dance floor to watch them. Leaning in the plush comfort of the booth, he let one arm atop of it while the other sit on his thigh. His gaze was intense, fixated on Sherpard's hands roaming the Asari's lower body. Shepard couldn't getting enough and the more she played, the more she wanted.

Everything was swirling.

The Deep bass beats intensifying his already slurred mind. His mouth began to water and he closed eyes to ignore the overwhelming urge to puke, and that feeling was almost reality. He leaned over to his side on the large velour booth inside Afterlife. James Vega was a drinker and always kept his liquor down but for some reason tonight he was having issues.

" If you get it on me your going to owe me BIG James"

James peeked his eye open, eyeing the Asari that was dancing on the table in front of him. Through his fogged vision he watched as she turned herself on her hands and knees so her backside was facing him. Slowly propping himself up on one elbow he watched as she traced the inside of her thigh with her delicate fingers.

" Rilis your always a tease" James belted out as he placed a fist over his mouth to stipend the urge to share his stomach contents with her.

He barely heard her laugh over the music as he continued to watch her ministrations.

Her hands moved upwards towards the bottom of her outfit, swirling around her second set of lips. Rilis looked back to him over her shoulder and gave him a smoldering stare. The beat of the music slowed and she lifted herself off the table and stood near James as he began to sit himself upright again. Once fully situated and the need to vomit gone he pat his thighs gently, a silent indication that he wanted to Rilis to sit down. She smiled and lowered herself onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

James looked at her, in an odd sort of awe. Drinking in her beauty. Her skin was a deep royal blue, erotic to him in a way. A Earth like sky blue tingeing her crest as along her eyes and lips freckling along her chest and neck. Her eyes were lighter shade of blue along with what he would guess were purple flecks. He never saw Rilis out of Afterlife, and it being a club the lighting wasn't exactly ideal to make out a whole lot of details. Rilis noticed the intensity of his gaze on her face and she began to gyrate her hips, slowly leaning back showing off her flexibility. James grabbed her waist to steady her and watched as she brought her arms away to sway back and forth in front of her body.

' _she moves so fluidly...like water._' his thoughts were sluggish but he looked at Rilis as she gently moved to the smoother tones of the music, a change to the heavy bass drops from earlier. Suddenly Rilis's Omitool lit up and she sat forward to bring it up. Looking behind, her gaze landed on Aria's booth and she sighed. James followed her gaze and snorted.

"Let me guess _Pendeja_ wants you to move on?" he released his grip on her waist and crossed his arms across his massive chest.

Rilis rolled her eyes and stood up James whining at the loss of her warmth from his lap.

"Sorry James, that _Pendeja_ is my boss and she wants me to move on, even if you are a regular customer." James looked up at Arias booth.

" Alright, Alright I get the point, Ill just see you later then Rilis thanks for the dance"

Watching Rilis walk away James let out a sigh. Looking around the lower bar he let his head fall back against the booth.

' _what the hell am I suppose to do now?_' rolled his neck over. He eyed a batarian that was at the bar, ' _Byrak, maybe he'll be up for a game of skillian five _'

James finally began to stand, his head feeling heavy making him feel as if he was going to fall forward. His thoughts began to swirl. The strobing lights flashed in his vision making it harder to put one foot in front of the other. He leaned against the nearest wall catching himself, bringing his hand up, rubbing his eyes. He suddenly felt something, someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Rilis. Grinding on someone, no clue who it was but she definitely had his attention. He straightened up and began to walk towards them when he suddenly heard someone, the alcohol obviously had done something because before he knew it a Turian was suddenly next to him. James looked up at the alien raising a brow

" How's it going'?"

The Turian tapped his arm and motioned for him to sit at the booth with him, Following not far behind both James and he sat down at the table across from the two.

" Names Verull, you are?" Verull extended his three fingered hand towards James.

" James Vega" James reached across the seating between them to shake his hand. Verull was short for a turian still a good foot taller than himself. His plates were silver in color, the family markings on his face a brilliant white one above each plate where the equivalent of human eyebrow would be, three on his forehead like the beginnings of upside down triangles, with the final two in the bottom of his chin in a horizontal sweep. James looked at his eyes, the mixture of amber and red blazing intensely becoming more vibrant with his white markings.

" So James, I take it the girls caught your eye?" Verull's eyes went back to the women on the floor, both whom were now face to face. James cleared his throat and looked back in the same direction, the fog of alcohol still intensely effecting his thought processes.

" Yea I'm usually a regular with Rilis, was interested who swooped her up after she gave me my last dance, cant say I'm disappointed with who she ended up with that's for sure." He smirked. Rilis tossed him a smile as the Red headed woman she was dancing with began lavishing her neck with her tongue, starting at the base of her neck to her ear. James inwardly groaned at the sight. He always thought Rilis was hot no doubt about that but watching her with some red headed human woman who seemed to be enjoying herself made him want to join in on the fun.

" I've always loved the Asari, before you humans came along they were by far the most flexible in the galaxy, but now" Verull pointed towards the red haired woman " Asari have got a run for their money." He chuckled and looked towards James.

" we can always ask the girls name and take them to more…private rooms"

James mouth went dry " I Think Rilis would get jealous" Looking at both women he licked his lips, each wearing the standard little red outfit for every modern exotic dancer known in the galaxy. Another song ended and the girls detached themselves from each other and began walking over to the booth. Rilis smirked at James and sat next to Verull, while the red headed woman planted herself next to him. She traced a finger up his bicep along the hem of his black tee. Placing a finger in-between her lips with her opposite hand, she smiled. James partially moved his position so he was just slightly turned towards her, picking up one of the cups the waitress had dropped off courtesy of his new found Turian friend. He eyed the blue eyed girl, the light blue-grey toned eyes, thick full lashes framing the iridescent blue with there almond shape. The light freckles that faintly speckled the ridge of her nose and on her upper cheeks. Her creamy skin, smooth with not an imperfection he could find in sight. Her lips full, even as she was smiling, the bright red lipstick she wore making them look even more lush. James felt his stomach flip.

" So what's your name? Not everyday you meet a human that looks like he could out muscle a Krogan." The woman's voice was almost a purr, a sexual one at that. She was leaning in towards him taking her finger away from her lip, partially placing her forearm and hand on top of James's that rested across that back of the booth. She then stroked her fingers across the back of his neck. James shuddered, goose bumps raising on his deep caramel completion.

" Names James Vega, and you are?"

She moved herself closer, laying a leg across his lap and tucking the other underneath it, moving herself closer to his ear, lips lightly grazing his ear.

" Shepard."

J

ames's eyes became half lidded. Her breath was warm against his ear and made him tense. He felt her chuckle and turned his head to look at her.

" What so funny?" He asked his voice carrying a little louder so she could hear him over the thrumming bass.

" You look like I just made you blow a load by just whispering into your ear. You may be all muscle but if your juicing yourself up not very many ladies like a man with a small soldier, and if a little hot air got your rocks off that's more than a little disheartening." She cracked smile. James set his drink back on the table, the cheap imitation of whiskey tingeing his tongue.

" This is the finest human specimen you will ever lay your sweet baby blues on, and trust me there have been no complaints" he gestured towards his lap " in _that_ department." James smiled and leaned back onto the seat. Shepard laughed.

" So ladies" Verull called out over the table, pulling out a small black box and setting it on the table.

"How about we party a little harder?" He then called out to the waitress to bring more drinks. James looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Hey man I don't think I've got the creds to keep up with you." He pulled up his creds on his Omni-tool " Definitely don't if I still want to eat till my neck paycheck" The Turian laughed, the different vocals coming through his chest along with a higher keening noise.

" Don't worry Vega the drinks are on me tonight!"

Drink after drink, shot after shot. Before James knew it Shepard was in his lap and he was having trouble keeping his eyes focused. The alcohol was seriously taking its toll.

" How about a dance James?" Shepard quirked out, tossing back another shot, wiping her chin with the back of her hand.

" I *hiccup* don't think I can" Vega replied as he shifted in his seat, his mind seeming to remind his lower regions about the woman who was planted firmly in his lap. Every time she moved it sent a small spark through his lower body and he'd been trying most of the night to keep himself in check. With his brain drowning in batarian ale and tequila shots it had become increasingly hard.

James peaked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Verull opening the small black container he had laid out on the table earlier. Dipping his talon in it he brought it up to Rilis's mouth as she smiled and licked his finger eagerly. She closed her eyes and suddenly she had a light sheen of blue that covered her body and she began to grind on Verull. Dipping his finger back into the container he brought it up to his own mouth and wiped the contents on his tongue. Letting his head bob back slightly his mandibles flared in content. James looked back at Shepard as she shifted to stand herself up, stumbling only for a second and walked over to where the other two were. Verull opened his eyes and smiled at her, reinserting his talon in the special little box and brought it up to Shepard. She bent slightly at the waist to lower herself and gently grabbed his hand bringing his talon up, wrapping her lips around it closing her eyes. James was confused, he had no clue what was going on but watching the sensuality of what all three of them were sharing perked his curiosity. He continued to watch as Shepard began to stand back up straight, Verull's talon gently leaving her lips, tracing down her chin and onto her chest in-between her cleavage. Shepard licked her lips and opened her eyes. She then dipped her index finger in that same little box. Staring at Verull she nodded and then turned her gaze towards James.

" Lets go James" she walked over towards him grabbing his arm.

' _what the hell " _he thought as she stood him up, his feet were wobbly and he felt her tug him towards the main dance floor. It felt like he didn't have any control over his body, like he _wasn't_ in control. They moved near the center beam and Shepard pulled him up to her and smiled seductively. James began to feel like putty, she pulled his arm around her waist and she brought her finger up to his mouth.

" Open up for me baby" She called out over the music. Other people on the dance floor completely oblivious to them both. James complied slowly bringing slack to his mouth so she could insert her finger in-between his lips. It was grainy, like the consistency of salt or even more like sand. He closed his lips around her finger and gently sucked, swirling his tongue around her delicate finger. Watching her as her mouth parted slightly. He wanted her. His skin began to feel hyper sensitive, mouth began to feel dry. The lights began to melt into one another and he started to feel every pounding beat. He felt it in his fingertips, his chest, his arms. Rainbow like reflections began to show on the floor lights and he looked back to Shepard. She was smiling. He released her finger from his mouth and placed both of his hands on her waist, as she ran her fingers through his short hair. Catching the beat Shepard began to sway her hips back and forth bringing her knee between James's legs raising slightly just to make contact. He groaned aloud and something primal took over. He flipped her around making her bend over slightly, roughly pulling her as close as he could. Following the same movement of her hips he began to grind her from behind, her ass pressed as close as he could get it to that hardening muscle between his legs. The friction of their dancing and the seams of his cargos making a delicious feeling on his earlier ignored anatomy. Shepard flipped her head back, the red waterfall of hair falling onto her shoulders, she leaned back against his chest bringing her arms up over his shoulders clasping her hands together behind his neck. James brought his hands up running them over her stomach, up to her breasts massaging them gently at first then more roughly as she began to push her ass harder against his already erect member. James's eyes rolled in the back of his head. Whatever he had licked off her finger earlier had made everything so intense he felt like he was going to explode. His heart was racing, he couldn't tell the difference between his own heartbeat and the thrumming bass drops. Squeezing her breasts once more he turned her back around, breaking her hold around his neck, making her face him. Planting one hand firmly on her ass he brought the other up to cup the side of her neck and stared at her. Licking his lips he leaned forward and bit her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to feed his urge to sink his teeth into her creamy skin. Shepard moaned as he began to move up her neck and spoke into her ear.

" I want you" he half moaned as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. The honey brown orbs tinged with red from his eyes being bloodshot. They were clear on what he meant by _' he wanted her'_. They were possessive. His mouth suddenly crashed into hers, their teeth clacked and suddenly his tongue was in her mouth fighting with her own. Moving backwards James suddenly had her against one of the walls, his stubble scratching her delicate skin.

'_More' _she thought as she hiked her leg up onto his side, James catching it with his arm pinning it against his side with his forearm and bicep. He pressed against her making her flat against the lit surface behind her, the heat radiating from the small sliver of fabric that covered her core. He thrust in small strokes, his erection pressing against her. He sucked in a sharp breath breaking their fevering kisses, when suddenly someone was nudging his back. Turning around, releasing Shepard's leg he was face to face with Verull.

" I know everyone's a bit excited James but fucking on the dance floor isn't exactly romantic"

James's body was slightly trembling. The lights flashing behind Verull's body melting into one another like a neon watercolor painting.

" Amigo your killing me here." He slurred out. Verull laughed.

" Yes my friend I know but still should we go somewhere appropriate" The turian crossed his arms across his chest and motioned his head for James to look behind him. " From the looks of it she realized how close you were to fucking on the dance floor."

James looked behind him and realized Shepard had moved away. His eyes flickered over the moving bodies of crowd on the dance floor, searching for her red hair anywhere. He staggered off the dance floor towards the bar. She wasn't there either. James ran his hand through his short cropped Mohawk and sighed. His body still trembling and his mouth parched for any form of liquid. Verull stepped up beside him.

" She was an intense one was she not?" He motioned to the bartender to bring him a drink. James nodded trying to shake the dizzy spell that was coming on.

" Yea." He replied, leaning heavily on the bar. He tried opening his eyes all the way, failing miserably. He looked over towards Verull and his vision became increasingly dark, the outline of the tall turian fading. James put his head down onto the bar and that's all he remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard maneuvered Her way through the crowd by the bar as soon as Verull came up to herself and James on the dance floor. Aria was going to kick her ass. She once again let her addiction get the better of her. She opened the door by the far corner next to Aria's perch. Walking over to her locker she punched in her code into the lock, clicking, opened up. She rummaged through her belongings, pulling out her Carniflex setting it onto the bench next to her. She stopped and moved over to the showers with her shampoo and towel.

' _Clean, I need to get clean and go see Yurik maybe he'll have something lined up for me'_ her thoughts were foggy from the after effects of the Red Sand she so brazenly took earlier. Stripping down She turned on the shower, keeping it on the cooler side to sober up. Stepping under the spout she closed her eyes and let the cool water flow down her. Reaching out she grabbed her shampoo and began to lather up her hair. Mid wash Shepard stopped, all the fine hairs on her body standing on end. She began to turn around when someone grabbed the back of her head, crashing it forward on the shower wall. Shepard gasped as the air was knocked out of her and the almost instant bruising of where her face hit the wall.

" What he FUCK did I tell you Shepard?"

Shepard grimaced. Only Aria could make an entrance like that, the only one who's clue to her sneaking up on someone was all the hairs on her body standing on end like a static charge. Shepard shifted slightly and Aria began to put more pressure on her skull.

" I told you the next time you were doped up on or off duty I was going to fuck your world up did I not?" Her voice was intense, borderline irate. Shepard felt her move closer, grabbing one of her arms twisting it behind her back. " You don't fuck with Aria, Shepard." Her gripped tightened and Shepard cried out, squeezing her eyes closed.

" Aria please" She croaked out trying to manage stability in her voice as much as she possibly could with the pain that was racking her head.

" I know I was off duty but I was trying to get in big with Verull! He's got deep pockets I swear!" Tears began to collect at the corners of eyes. Aria's grip lessened, but still there.

" Shepard don't you fucking lie to me, if I find out you did it for a score I'll rip you to fucking pieces and mount your head in my personal loft as a fucking trophy" She twisted Shepard around grabbing her chin with her forefinger and thumb, crushing her cheeks as far towards each other as she could get. Shepard spat towards Aria's, a small spray casting onto her face. Aria snarled and slammed her back on the wall, lifting her upwards against it while still holding her face in her hands.

" You dumb bitch!" Aria roared, her biotics casting a blue aura around her. Shepard hung loosely. not trying to fight back.

" Go ahead Aria, just fucking do it." Aria's eyes narrowed. The next move threw Shepard by surprise as she was thrown across the locker room out of the shower. She exhaled sharply as all the air was crushed from her body again as she crashed into the work lockers. Dizzy, she looked around as she gasped to catch her breath.

' My gun' Her first thought as she looked to the bench she had laid it out onto earlier. It was gone.

" Always one step ahead Shepard." Aria stood above her looking down, Shepard's Carniflex aimed at her.

" You know if you didn't bring in so much money I wouldn't think twice about scattering your druggie brain all over the floor right here and now" She brought the gun up to her side, barrel facing the ceiling. Ejecting the thermal clip she threw it on the floor next to Shepard. The metal of the weapon making a loud clang as it hit the tiled surface.

" Get cleaned up, next time your on shift you better bring in double." With her last sentence Aria walked towards the door opening it, stopping before stepping through.

" Get a hold of yourself Shepard." The door closed behind her, leaving Shepard hunched over on the floor.

Shepard began to shake, her stomach flipped. Leaning partially on the bench she hoisted herself up falling back against the lockers. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, her entire brain aching. She threw her arm downwards slamming it into one of the lower lockers. Turning around she screamed, punching the metal surfaces over and over. Her knuckles peeling she didn't know how long she used the lockers as a punching bag. She was angry, infuriated. Both her hands propping her naked body against the dented lockers, she let her head hang. Her breath was ragged and shallow. Pressure built up in her stomach and she emptied the contents on the floor beneath her, slopping on her toes. She wiped her mouth with her forearm as she walked over to her locker. Opening it up pulling her bag out, she began to rummage through it. Finding the cylinder she was looking for she popped open the cap and pulled the green luminescent pill out and popped it into her mouth. Closing her eyes and lifting her head towards the ceiling she waited. Waited for that sweet bliss to hit her. In a matter of seconds her limbs became light, the pain in her cheek and shoulder die off as the Hallex took over her senses. Her fingertips and tongue began to tingle. She smiled and exhaled slowly. That's all she needed. She didn't need anyone else. Fuck Aria and her whole 'worship me' complex. Feeling more relaxed Shepard moved back over to the showers to rinse the soap off and the vomit from between her toes. Grabbing her towel she went back to her locker and pulled out her blue and white armor. She ran a finger over the chest plate where the tribal sun was drawn.

" Now onto better things" She smiled as she began to put her gear on. Once everything was on she stood and kicked her locker shut, irritated her it wouldn't close all the way because of her being thrown into it earlier. Leaving it she turned to the door and walked out heading to the entrance of Afterlife.

' _I need to fucking shoot something'_ Her thoughts as she walked out of the building heading towards the rapid transit station.

James slowly opened his eyes, looking around he was bunked back at HQ. Taking his time to sit up, he swung his legs over his bunk. The carpet less floor cool on his bare feet. Suddenly his brain began to ache, slow at first then heavier. He brought both hands up to his face and put pressure against his eyes to try and alleviate some of the pain. His mouth was dry and all his joints felt like they were going to snap.

'_How the hell did I end up back in my room?' _Even thinking seemed to make his brain hurt even more. The console on the door to his room bleeped and the doors opened, hearing footsteps James lifted one hand from his eyes to try and peer at whoever walked in. He recognized who it was before he looked at their face. The scuff less white and purple armor didn't belong to anyone else.

"Interesting to say the least Lieutenant Vega" He stepped closer to James's bunk. He was looking at his Omni-tool, lit up on his wrist with a body scan of Vega showing.

" High traces of alcohol, endorphins, and oh hey look at this" He knelt down next to James bringing his Omni-tool closer for him to see.

"Traces of Red Sand." He finished sternly as he clicked the orange glow off. He stood straight and looked down at James while putting both hands behind his back at a parade rest. James shook his head and kept it low, not making eye contact with Gavorn.

"Tell me why one of the very things we're trying to crack down on here in Omega, shows in your system when your dropped off by some Turian aristocrat after being gone for 13 hours?" Gavorn tapped his foot on the floor.

"I don't know sir, I don't remember coming back to HQ" James clenched his forehead, speaking seemed to make his head hurt even more than thinking. Gavorn sighed and moved to sit next to James.

" You know you shouldn't go into Afterlife, specially since we've been starting to close down on some of Aria's Red Sand operations." James didn't move let alone respond to Gavorn. He leant back partially on his cot and his head against the wall eyes still closed.

" Look James just get some rest, I'm not going to tell any of the other guys but this can't happen again. Its against everything we're representing." Gavorn stood from the cot looking back down on the recovering James.

"Rodger sir" James mumbled. Goddamn did his head hurt. Gavorn shook his head and quietly slipped from the room. James opened his eyes when he didn't hear the doors close, one of the other troops from Gavorn's justice crew came into view. James motioned for him to shut the doors. When shut James opened his eyes fully and looked at the figure.

" Yo, amigo you're not looking too hot. Brought you some Alien made pesole to help you feel better."

James knew that voice.

" Quiet Tito, I've got a hangover that feels like a Krogans skull-fucking my brain." James winced as the older man cackled.

"Si, Hombre but your not gonna get any better sitting in here on an empty stomach" James smiled and leaned forward as Tito handed him silver bowl. Tito was Hispanic just like himself. His skin tone a little darker, his build slimmer and less muscle. Hair shaved on either side with a good three or four inches slicked completely back on top. He was only a couple years older than James. And about 3 inches taller than him.

" Eat up and get some more sleep, you look like shit. We got to have you at your best for our next raid." Tito put a hand on James's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before walking out of the room. James set the bowl down next to his bed and laid back down. Bringing his arm to rest over his eyes he sighed as the aching feeling in his brain continued its onslaught. His thoughts began to blur a little bit and he began to wonder where Shepard had went that night. Her face popped into his mind, those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, her intense red hair. Those thick full lips parted ever so slightly. Why had he never seen her there before? He rubbed his eyes some more with his fingers.

'_no use trying to think anymore pendejo' _He rolled over onto his side stuffing the pillow under his head to try and elevate it more. He needed more sleep, only thing he felt like he could do with how he was feeling.

Walking into the usual hangout, Shepard removed her Breather Helmet, nodding towards other Blue Sun members. Stepping through the entry way of the apartment further in she heard snickers and laughter coming from behind her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

" Have got to say Shepard your ass looks better in a dancers uniform versus armor." The Turian soldier began shaking his ass, pretending he was dancing. He and two other members, both human, began to laugh. In an instant Shepard closed the distance, her Omni-tool blade raised and pointed at his throat. She smiled as his eyes widened in shock. She pressed it against his skin, little blue bubble forming at where the blade was making contact.

" Keep fucking with me Tiran, I'll enjoy every second of cutting you to pieces." Tiran raised his hands up in the air.

" Jesus Shepard it was a joke, working with Aria has obviously made you just as fucking crazy as her." Shepard slowly moved the blade away from his throat. Turin let his hand fall to his sides and snorted.

" Miss dinner Shepard? Or are you aching for a fix?" He moved to lean against the wall. Both human soldiers moving back to where they were before Shepard made her assault on Tiran. She stiffened and raised her hand flipping Tiran off.

" Fuck you Tiran." She curled her mouth in disgust as she heard him keen lightly and gave the equivalent of a Turian smile.

" Would love to fuck you Shepard" He began to laugh again as he and the two others walked into the joining room. Shepard slowly followed after the small group. Packing crates were stacked everywhere, with large containers filled to the brim with Red Sand. She hiked herself up on one of the shorter crates rearranging her Black Window on her weapons wheel on her back. The other three taking seats on random crates as well. Out of the corner office a taller human male came into view.

" Are we done playing grab ass now? I'd like to go over your next mission, unless the way Shepard's ass fits into armor is more important?" Darner Vosque came to the middle of the group, looking at each of them. Accepting the silence as their answer he began to speak.

" Aria's blue ass is paying us to track down whoever has been crashing her Red Sand distributors" He placed his hands down on the crate in front of him. " and us being apart of her distributors, a quarter of our income coming in from our distribution of Red Sand" He looked over to Shepard. "We need to find whoever the hell it is, whether their competition or not" he punched the crate cracking the wooden beam on the outer support " And take their fucking ass's out" Shepard rolled her eyes. Darner thought he was such a badass and she hated the fact that she worked for him, he never did any of the hands on dirt. His game was black mailing everyone. Darner continued to speak.

" Tiran I want you on recon, I want you checking Eclipse and Blood pack mercenaries, get anything you can on them." He looked towards the blonde hair male that stood to the left of Turin.

" I want you and dickweed over there" pointing at the gangly brunette to the right " To get me anything you can off the extranet, accounts, emails of movement plans, anything." Each soldier looking at Vosque, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well? Get your fucking ass's moving!" With a nod from the three they began to leave the room. Shepard was confused. She rubbed her forehead with her palm and looked at Darner.

" And what am I suppose to do?"

Vosque smiled and motioned for her to follow him into his office. Hopping off the crate she followed him into the small office. Standing at the edge of his desk she crossed her arms and watched him as he sat down in his posh chair.

" Aria informed me of your little show on the dance floor last night with few friends" He crossed his legs, leaning his head against his arm on the desk. Shepard swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes she glared at the bald man seated in front of her.

" And? What the fuck does my off time have to do with you and Aria's interests? Maybe I was just trying to get my kicks in?" She moved all her weight onto one leg and she cocked her hip out. Vosque laughed.

" For one Shepard" His voice became stern. " You were tripping off of Red Sand and Hallex. I'm pretty sure Aria has told you she doesn't want that shit in your system while your in her bar. And two that muscle bound meat bag you were grinding on happens to be Captain Gavorn's right hand man." Shepard cursed under her breath. She already knew where this was going.

" I want you to work at Aria's full time, get comfortable with Vega. Let him loosen up with you and find out what he knows. I have a feeling Gavorn is up to something. If something pops up and we need you before you find anything out, I'll get a hold of you." Shepard sighed and began to speak when Darner cut her off.

" You will do whatever the fuck I want in order for us to move forward. Even if you have to bring that bastard down ." He stood.

" Whatever the FUCK it takes Shepard." Shepard stared at him. She hated taking orders from him and she hated that he was all she had besides Aria. She looked away towards the door.

" Got it Vosque, whatever the fuck it takes" Shepard stormed out of the office.

'_Fuck Vosque, Fuck Aria, Fuck Gavorn, and Fuck-'_ She stopped mid thought. _' matter of fact yes fuck James Vega as well!'_ exiting the hideout Shepard slammed her hand down on the rapid transit console. When her sky car arrived she punched in the coordinates for her apartment. She was going home to try and get some sleep. Today was too full of ups and downs for her.

James woke up startled as his Omni-tool lit up with his alarm.

'_Dios…0400 already?'_ He clicked his alarm off sitting up. His head seemed to still be sore, the overall ache and occasional stabbing pain dissipated. Slowly standing up James stretched his limbs. His elbows and lower back popping. He walked over to the small sink in his room, turning the faucet on he grabbed the towel hanging on the rack next to him and began washing his face then his arms and chest. Gavorn never let the crew stay in one place for too long and most of the time the little hole in the wall places he acquired never had showers. Peeling off his basic black tee and cargos, James grabbed the small black duffle from under the sink. Opening the bag he pulled out another shirt and same regular black cargos he had on before. Changing into his fresh clothes he put the ones he had on before in the bag and tossed it onto his bed. Taking one last quick glance into the mirror, something caught his eye. He brought his face closer looking at his ear. A red smudge curved along the top of the cartilage his ear. Shepard's face flashed in his mind. Staring only a moment longer James shook his head wiping the smear off and turned to his bed sitting on it while he laced up his boots. Finally fully dressed he opened the door to his room, stepping into the small common area of the tiny little apartment they were staying in. Taking a deep breath James smelt something cooking.

" How do you feel sleeping beauty?" Tito called out from the corner. A single sink and countertop with one burner on it in front of him.

" Better but still feel like shit." James pulled a collapsible chair from against the wall, opening it and taking a seat.

" Ha! My friend your lucky I've got love for you, found some eggs down in the market." Tito scraped some onto a small plate for James.

" Just don't ask me what kind of eggs they are, lets just hope they taste like they do back on Earth, eh?" He handed the small metal platter to James and he nodded in appreciation.

" Primo, have I ever told you how much I love you?" James spoke with his mouth full and pointed towards Tito.

" Yeesh, you better get laid soon James, I'm not interested in what dangles between those legs." He gestured towards James's pelvis. James belted out in laughter and continued to eat. Tito grabbing his own chair sitting across from him. Both focusing on their food they ate in silence. After finishing his last mouthful James looked around.

" Where's Gavorn and the others at?" He looked back at Tito. Scooping the last bit of eggs off his own plate, he finished and got up walking towards the sink.

" They went to go out to do some scouting, check a few things out. Guess the Blue Suns are up to something and there's been a lot of movement." He rinsed his plate off turning around to look at James.

" Told Gavorn I'd stay with you till you woke up and could go re supply some of the things we're low on." James exhaled slowly. He hated being the errand boy. He was better at shooting shit and drinking.

" Dammit, alright I've got to find somewhere to wash my other set of clothes too. Maybe we'll find somewhere on the lower levels." Tito nodded and tossed him a credit chit.

" Last time I held onto that little _puto_ I lost it, I'm not going through that again." James shoved it into his pocket and nodded. Placing his plate on his chair he walked towards the door, Tito a few steps behind. He tapped the lock and the door swung open with a metallic hiss. Stepping out they looked each way, surveying the area. James brought up his Omni-tool and punched a few keys, the lock turning red then disappearing on the door. They began to walk down the back alley, littered with garbage, spare parts, and vorcha. Coming up to their first shop Tito walked up to the elcor and began to list off some of the items they needed while James looked around. Batarian's were crowded by what seemed to be a preacher along with a few humans. The Ramen bar across the way was full, the workers behind the bar calling out orders and numbers for those whose food was done. An Asari prostitute standing at the end of walkway by the corner talking to a krogan. Everything was alive and moving like normal. Didn't matter that it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. On Omega there was no day or night.

" Hey! James, get over her!" Tito waved towards him, he pulled out the credit chip and scanned it under the selection console.

" With gratitude, your purchase will be ready for pickup by 1200 hours." The elcor droned out. Tito thanked him and the moved away from the store.

" I know there's a place that does laundry a level below us if you want to go check it out?" Tito pointed towards the elevator.

" Last time I went to place to get it washed I ended up with no _chones." _Tito laughed as James looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm for real Tito, I'm free balling now." He stopped walking , spreading his legs shoulder length apart moving his hips in circles.

" It's like their on permanent air dry until further notice." James began to smile as Tito punched him in his arm.

"James your are something else!" Tito walked towards the elevator James jogging to catch up with him. They entered the lower level and began walking towards the little shop on the wall across from them. Seemed the lower they went the more the air smelt like shit. James covered his nose for second then shook his head. Tito noticed the gesture and chuckled. Walking towards the shop something caught James eye. _Red hair_. He stopped and watched as the color vanished into one of the apartments. He felt his heart skip a beat and his palms began to sweat.

'_Was that…?'_ He took a step back, eyes focused on the door that was now locked. It couldn't have been her. There was no way right? He closed his eyes for a brief moment, catching himself thinking about the previous night in Afterlife. He wanted to see her again. No he _needed_ to see her again. He remembered sinking his teeth in her neck, grinding, feeling. He picture her running her hands down her body, bringing her finger back up to her lips and sucking on it. Her red lipstick leaving a cherry colored ring around her finger. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Tito was talking to the small Asian woman behind the screen of the laundry matte. Walking towards his friend he shook his head, trying to clear his brain of the sexual images that began to seep into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard closed the door behind her, it locking automatically. Throwing her helmet on to the small ottoman next to the door, she exhaled sharply. She was becoming increasingly irritated even with the small things. The last 26 hours were starting to take a toll on her, and she was starting to feel her last dose wear off. Coming down from her high, she had small tremors that went through her body, her stomach seemed to squeeze its self into a tight little knot and her mouth was full of thick, sticky saliva. Undoing the clasps to her armor she laid it next to her bed. Laying it out just incase she needed to throw it on in a rush.

'_the hell am I thinking? Darner wont call me if anything happens…not for awhile at least.'_ she rubbed the soles of her feet as she sat on her bed. Kneading the arch with her knuckles, she looked around at her studio like apartment. Everything was one room save for the bathroom which only had a stand up shower and a small sink. Working at Aria's definitely had its perks, granted she wasn't there that often. Clients, both male and female brought her some expensive items. The deep maroon satin comforter set that covered her bed, the iridescent curtains that lined the wall to wall window by the kitchen. Even the dark purple rug that laid across the expanse of the floor. Standing up she walked over to her night stand next to bed, opening the drawer she pulled out a small bottle. Uncapping it she tipped the bottle over sideways into her hand, two of those sweet little pills rolled out. She stared at them.

'_Should I take two?' _the knot in her stomach grew tighter and her hands began to gently shake. Closing her hands around the little round orbs, she headed towards the kitchen. Opening her fridge she pulled out a yogurt. Peeling the lid off she grabbed a spoon off the counter and ate the small serving in three or four bites. She knew she should eat more, but she couldn't tell the difference of when she was hungry and when she needed her next dose. Palming the pills she tossed them in her mouth, swallowing trying to get them all the way down. She leaned against the counter and waited for the rush. She knew she was pushing it with two but she couldn't help it. She loved every moment of her high, it was the coming down part that hurt. She began to get into the habit of keeping them on hand. As soon as she felt that she was losing that sweet surrender she would pop another. Staring at the window she watched as the sky cars flew by. She looked at the various buildings that were built into the metallic asteroid. The reflections of the sun bouncing off the metal surfaces and cars alike, crossing off her face with each pass. Suddenly everything began to slow down. She could hear the hum of her refrigerator tenfold. It becoming a deep purr. Her fingertips tingled like they were falling asleep, her skin prickling up as she noticed a draft she didn't feel earlier. The sky cars seeming to leave a colored swipe as the drove by. Shepard smiled inwardly. This is what she was looking for. She pushed herself off the counter, walking back towards her bed. Kneeling on to it she let herself fall forward. Time slowing.

She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and kicked off her under suit. Laying bare on her bed she closed her eyes and traced patterns on her toned stomach increasing the amount of goose bumps that were on her fair skin. She began to think about Afterlife and her mission. Suddenly James popped into her thoughts, the muscular man staring at her. Those intense honey brown eyes. Even visualizing them she felt hot. She squeezed her legs together as he moved closer, his massive hands moving along her body. She let a hand slide down her stomach and little bit lower, the urge too demanding to ignore. She slid a delicate finger between her folds, the warmth and wetness making her swivel her finger around. She imagined James taking his shirt off, his muscles flexing with each move. She turned over onto her side she began to quicken her finger, adding another to increase the pressure on the sensitive bud that she was manipulating. Her legs twitched and bit the sheets. His lips were on her breasts, teasing them with his tongue. His hand moving downward to her delicate cleft. She moaned into the satin, colors exploding behind her eyelids, her entire body tensing up as she came over her fingers. The euphoria ripped through her body as she panted. Another thing she loved about Hallex. Explosive orgasms. After a few moments she moved upwards and curled up beneath the covers.

' _Awesome Shepard, lets continue to masturbate to our target'_ she mentally kicked herself. She rolled over onto her stomach placing both her arms beneath her pillow. Slowly dozing images of James continued to linger in her mind. That day was the most sleep she had gotten in months.

James keyed in the door code, letting Tito walk in before him. Both men carrying large duffels of their earlier order. Setting them down by the entrance wall James leant against it, sliding down it to sit down.

" Felt like I was carrying a baby Mako, Christ Tito why is it so heavy?" James massaged his shoulder, stretching his arm out.

" That Vega, are items needed for our next raid." Gavorn stepped out of one of the rooms, both hands behind his back. James looked up, moving his hand from his shoulder to his neck.

" We got a new mission?" His voice was hopeful, standing up rolling his shoulders.

" Negative Vega, but when we do we'll have to move in quick. We've got a few leads on the Blue Suns but nothing set in stone to actually make a move on. Better to be fully prepared with positive information than head in blind with partial." Gavorn walked over to the bags, looking down at them he began to speak again.

"With that being said, collect your things gentlemen, you two are the last to be informed of this but were moving our base of operations." Bringing up his Omni-tool he sent both

Vega and Tito the new address they were going to be moving into.

" Remember to be subtle men." With a nod towards them both, Gavorn picked one of the large duffels and began to walk through the door. James sighed, Tito doing the same. Good thing James didn't own much. Grabbing his belongings wouldn't take long at all. After grabbing their personal effects and the leftover gear they moved out of the small closet they called home for the past few months. Getting into the nearest elevator James and Tito moved only one floor below. The stagnant shit smell that he hated penetrated his nose and he felt his mouth water. He was going to have to get use to this smell and try not to throw up in the meantime. Looking down the hall the little laundry matte was close by. That was the only perk. He looked down to the opposite end where he had seen that brilliant flash of red earlier that day. James wanted to walk to the door to see if it was really her he had seen. At the same he didn't. James Vega was not a stalker, and randomly appearing at her door, if it was her, would be a little unsettling. He turned back into the apartment. It was a little bigger and this time only had two private rooms with a living room/kitchen that were conjoined into one room. The back wall was a window that lined the length of it. Seems like it was just going to be him and Tito staying in this apartment. He knew Gavorn well enough that he may have set it up this way because of all the gang related activity going on. Wanted groups separated and in different locations to make it harder for whoever could be looking for them to pin them down as Gavorn's crew. Taking the first room on the left James tossed his bags onto the single bed that was against the far wall. It was bare, no table, no lighting, nothing. Walking back into the equally bare living room he looked around. Nicest place he had lived in so far. Even though the lower levels were considered the slums, his new place was luxurious compared to the cramped living conditions he had lived in since setting foot on the hellish asteroid.

"James, this is nice no?" Tito raised his arms up, making them level with his shoulders.

" Look still got a foot or two before my fingers tough the wall. No nut to butt here _hombre! _" James began to smile and nod in agreement. He looked at the time and began to speak.

" Still got that credit chit, how about we go get some food and bedding?" Tito's eyes lit up.

" Hell yea, I'm down. We can actually cook a good meal here. We actually almost have a full kitchen." Both men left the apartment heading towards the market. James looked back at the time. He was tempted to go back to Afterlife. He was wanted to find Shepard. Didn't know what he was going to say to her but all he knew was if he didn't see her soon, his concentration on missions would become obscured and he didn't want to jeopardize anything.

Shepard woke up startled grabbing the Carniflex from her night stand, she held it out in front of her. A light coat of sweat covered her body. Breathing hard she scanned her apartment, no one was there. She lowered her weapon and looked at her sheets. The were twisted and pushed in various different directions. She was tired of dreaming of the past. It racked her sleep with nightmares. Nightmares she really didn't want to relive. Moving to get off the bed she shivered. She placed her Carniflex back onto the nightstand and made her way to the shower. Stepping inside she scrubbed her body down. Trying to scrub away the dreams, all the filth. She scrubbed until her skin was raw. Didn't matter how hard she scrubbed there was no way she was able to remove the images from her brain. Turning the water off and stepping out she looked into her closet pulling out her outfit for Afterlife. The only difference it had from the other dancers was the color. It was a black shiny fabric versus the red. Aria had given her shit for it but she continued to wear it anyways. It brought attention to her and that's what she needed to bring in the credits. Slipping into it she sat on her bed and began to brush her long red locks. When she first arrived on Omega her hair barely touched her shoulders. Now it was it was down to the middle of her back. The thick red strands laying flat as it dried, she pushed her cropped bangs out of her eyes and applied some of her eyeliner. Getting back up she grabbed her thigh highs from her closet slipping them on, giving her another 3 ½ inches in height. Finally Grabbing a holster belt she latched it on, placing her pistol snuggly into it.. Shepard was finally ready.

She had been at Afterlife for 5 hours already and she had yet to see James. Standing against the bar Shepard wrung her fingers in nervous anticipation.

'_I shouldn't be nervous, he's a target and I'm on a mission'_ She rolled her neck. Every time she stepped foot in the club it was always the same. Every now and then there were new faces. Suddenly her Omni-tool lit up. Looking down at her arm she pulled up a message.

' _Shepard, don't think I've forgotten what happened the other night. Your pulling a twelve tonight starting now. I expect to see some results'._ She closed the message and looked up to Aria's loft. Knowing Shepard was on a mission for Aria's better interests she was still expected to work the drunks and drugged up patrons of the club. Bringing her hand up the top of her outfit, she pulled a pill out, pretending she was stifling a yawn she popped it in her mouth.

'_Time to play'_ Shepard walked towards a group of Turians. Time for her to work her magic.

James and Tito walked back into their apartment shopping bags in hand. Tito began to instantly put their groceries away. James went to his bedroom to set his bed up. He wasn't picky about the sheets he slept in and never needed a big comforter. His massive body radiated too much heat for all of that. Fixing the twin sized bed with the white sheets, he pulled out his traction pull up bar. Walking to his door way he set it._ Fitness _was his drug. Grabbing the bar he began to do a few pull ups to make sure it would withstand his weight in the tiny doorframe. Tito strolled passed him shaking his head, walking to his own room he spoke.

" If only I was a few years younger amigo I'd ask to use that bar on a daily." James exhaled through his teeth as he pulled himself up, resting his chin on the top of the bar. He looked down at Tito.

" You can still use it hombre all you gotta do is ask" He let himself down slowly before pulling himself back up. Tito laughed and went to his own room. James continued working the bar. Not very often did he have long periods of down time like he's had the past three days. He wanted a drink. Sadly they didn't have anything at the market that he liked that wasn't amino-dexterous. He began to pull up harder. The feeling of his muscles burning, driving him on. He'd lost count at how many he had done before he finally let go of the bar. His palms slightly burning from the constant grip. He walked over to the bathroom that both rooms conjoined into. He splashed water over his face grabbing the towel that was on the bar next to him.

" Aw, come on man! We just got all new stuff and your already using mine?" Tito shook his head as he was opening the door from his room to the bathroom.

" Sorry, good thing is that the little old Asian lady has a thing for you, maybe if you work it she'll do our laundry for free." James gave a half grin as Tito threw a bottle at him. Haphazardly catching the it James looked at the label, then back at Tito.

" You trying to tell me I stink?" Tito shook his head again.

" I'm tired of you running around smelling like vorcha prostitute. I got it back on Earth last time I visited my sister." James raised an eyebrow.

" Primo how come you never told me you had a sister? Is she hot?" Tito punched his arm, and James tried to wriggle away. Tito was smaller than James but he didn't pack any less of a punch. James rubbed his arm as the older man put his head into a hold with his arm.

" Never told you cause I didn't want any horny chiwawas like yourself humping her legs with extranet messages!" Breaking free James gently pushed Tito away.

" Hey man let a man shower in peace!" He smiled and grabbed a towel from his room. Walking back in and turning the shower on he began to shoo Tito out. Before the door closed all the way he called out to the older man.

" Lemme borrow a picture of your sister while I'm in here, eh?" James quickly shut the door and locked it as something was thrown at it. Chuckling he turned the water temperature up. The shower was small, but felt even smaller as he tossed his clothes off and his muscled body entered the small cubicle. Popping the bottle that Tito gave him open he began to lather himself up. The label read 'Snake peel'. It smelt like a subtle mint and made his skin tingle. Lathering the expanse of his body he began to wash off. He stood under the shower head with his eyes closed letting the water run down his body. The muscles in his shoulders and upper back relaxing as the hot water seemingly worked out the knots. Somehow his mind drifted back to Afterlife, and that exotic redhead.

'_Shepard'_ James watched as the memory of her dancing played through his mind. Her eyes half lidded, wrapping her arms around her own chest, hips switching back and forth. James clenched his jaw. All of his muscles began to tighten. Blood began to gather at his member and he cursed under his breath. Fuck this. He was tired of visualizing her. Thinking about her. James wanted to feel her again. Her lips, her breasts, her breath in his ears. That possessive feeling he had felt that night reemerging, he turned his face into the water shifting the temperature to a much cooler setting. Standing there a few moments longer he finally turned the water off and stepped out to dry off. Taking a full shower for the first time in months he took a deep breath and instantly felt like years worth of dirt and grime was washed away. Wiping the steam off the mirror he looked at his own reflection. His eyes focused he finalizing his decision. He was going to Afterlife. Walking back into his own room he pulled out his cargos, socks, and tee. Changing into them he grabbed his boots and laced them up.

"Your going back aren't you"

James looked up. Tito was standing in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. His brow was creased with worry.

" I'm just going for a few drinks amigo, nothing like last time I promise." James straightened up and walked towards his friend.

"Gavorn will get a hold of us if he needs anything and what are we suppose to do when you either show up lit up or not at all?" Tito stood up fully. The frame making a cracking noise from the weight of his body being lifted off of it. James rubbed his forehead and looked at the worried man.

" I _promise _it'll be ok. Just a few hours and I'll be back." James walked past him, heading towards the entrance of the apartment.

"Besides wasn't it earlier today you told me I needed to get laid? Maybe now that its just the two of us here I can actually bring someone home." With that being said he left the apartment. Tito sighed and went back into his room and propped himself up on his bed and grabbed his tablet that was at the foot of it. He wasn't going to bed until he knew James was back and safe. HE figured if he wasn't back in the next 6 hours he was going to head straight into that bar and drag that asshole out by his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

James walked through the massive entrance of Afterlife. His palms sweaty the entire ride to the club. Wiping them on his pants he walked deeper into the entrance hall, the further he went the louder and less the mumbled the music became. Stepping through the last door the music hit him like a wave. He looked at the circular dance floor that was above the center bar. Multiple Asari dancers manipulating their bodies around the poles in rhythm to the music.

'_All Asari…'_ None of the blue women were what he was looking for. Usually he would walk straight over to the bar and order, but tonight was different. His whole point in going there that night was to find _her._ He strolled around the circular bar, weaving between the patrons that staggered between the dance floor and the bar. Having to politely decline a few offers to dance he stopped finally, propping himself against the bar waiting to catch the bartenders attention. Waiting patiently he began to look across the crowds of people. Turian, Batarian, Asari, Krogan, and even an Elcor. All seemed to be enjoying the music. James nod his head to the beat. The batarian bartender came over to him.

" The usual I take it Vega?" James smiled.

"You know it Byrak. Nothing beats tequila and whiskey." Byrak began making the drinks and spoke.

" Heard about your little R rated fling that was happening on the dance floor the other night" James tensed up as Byrak continued making the drinks.

" Oh yea? Is there some kind of Afterlife paparazzi for the regulars?" Byrak laughed and slid James his drinks.

" Its only big news when someone gets with one of the girls that no one usually is able to get with. Shepard is one of the hardest to get anything going with besides a dance and conversation. She's got clients that ship in from neighboring mass relays and they don't get anything besides a smile and a dance." He wiped up some of the alcohol that he had spilled while making James his drinks. James raised an eyebrow.

" Your kidding right? She works here. Your telling me she never kiss and tells?" He took his shot, his face scrunching at the left over bite the tequila left on his taste buds. Byrak shook his head and let his body lean on the glass surface of the illuminated bar.

" No she doesn't. One of the first humans I've ever met that keeps her nose out of others people's damn business and doesn't put hers out to everyone either. She's one of the few women I can stand in this damn place." Byrak moved away to help another patron at the bar, leaving James to his thoughts. James knew he was smooth with the ladies but if Shepard was such a hardass what made her lose her cool over him? His ego inflated and he took his other shot, then grabbing his drink. He continued to stand at the bar, searching the crowd for the fiery red hair.

Minutes continued to tick by, and James had lost count on how many shots he had. He was beginning to wonder if Shepard had some sort of weird schedule. Well, no schedule was weird if you lived on Omega. The hallowed out asteroid was always busy. He looked to his left and his jaw dropped.

'_Shepard!'_

He finally got eyes on her. She was standing with a group of turians on the far end of the bar. There were three of them, and the way they swayed back and forth James knew they had been there for awhile. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Shepard traced the nearest Turian's crest. She slowly pulled her hand away and gave a smoldering smile. Her Omni-tool lit up, after looking down at it she looked back up to the group of men. James shifted, that should be him over there. He should be who Shepard was focusing on not the flock of birds that stood in front of her. His chest tightened as one of the turians stepped up and grabbed Shepard roughly, planting a clawed hand on her ass. James began to move, his legs moving on their own. Shepard began to fight against the Bird aliens invasive embrace, when he wouldn't give any slack she brought her fist upwards, crashing into the Turians lower jaw. James came in from the side and swept one of the others feet from beneath him, following him down he placed his knee on the aliens chest. Bringing his fist back he pummeled the downed turian. Before he knew it Aria's lackeys were around him and the other turian men, pulling them away from each other. Shepard took a step back and Aria's right hand man stepped up.

" What the fuck is going on her?" The batarian looked at Shepard and then back at James. His coppery skin darker in the flashing low lit lights of the club.

" I was with them at the bar and they got too close" Shepard spoke up and then looked towards James. Her breath heightened. Her blue eyes locked on to his earthy honey toned brown's. She didn't know if she still had adrenaline running through her from the thirty second fight that just happened or because James was in front of her. She looked at his arms, both biceps held back by two other bouncers. Heat began to pool in-between her thighs. She shook her head and looked over to the batarian. If she didn't say something to persuade him, they were going to make James look like someone took a meat grinder to his face.

" Bray the turian was told their would be no involuntary contact, when he made it, I politely remind him that he was not to touch. I tried to push but he continued his advance. James was trying to help me out, that's all."

James smirked. She remembered his name and who he was. That made him feel a little better and less like a stalker. Bray held his gaze on Shepard's a little longer, as if he was trying to see something. Shepard shifted uncomfortably under his gaze when he finally nodded towards his men.

" Get these turian asshole's out of here."

" Thank you Bray…" Shepard gave a small genuine smile. Bray scoffed and walked behind her motioning the other two that were holding James to follow. Letting go Of James roughly one picked up the unconscious turian from the floor, the giant krogan flipping him over his shoulder like he was nothing. Watching them walk away James began to straighten out his clothing and looked over to Shepard. One hand perched on her hip, she smiled.

" Thanks James, but I'm pretty sure I would have been able to handle those guys on my own." She turned back towards the bar motioning for Byrak to bring her a drink.

James Couldn't help but smile. The smile that spread across his face was so damn big it almost hurt. He put both his hands in the air on either side of him in a mock surrender.

" Whoa everybody watch out, we got a badass over here." James closed the distance between them and leaned against the bar next to her. The surface had a slight warmth to it. Shepard laughed and playfully punched James in the arm.

" Badass is right, I would've had it handled I promise you!" Shepard picked up the drink Bray brought over, taking a swig she pushed the other towards James. Looking up from the cup she inched towards James, she noticed the smile Bray was giving James. James returning the shit eating grin he dropped it cold when he saw that Shepard had caught it.

" What the hell is that bullshit about?" She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head in slight annoyance.

" Nada, Byrak is my usual bartender so we're cool." James took a drink of the strange blue liquor that was given to him.

" You better not roofie me asshole, I'll come to in the middle of your little perv-session and kick your ass too." She downed the rest of her drink. Slowly she realized she was beginning to get a headache. She needed a fix soon or her brain was going to end up feeling like it was going to explode. James almost spit his drink out, covering his mouth with his hand he began to bellow out in choked laughter. After a few moments he calmed down and leaned his elbow back onto the bar, facing Shepard.

" You got it all wrong, if I'm going to take you home I'm going to do it the right way. Drugs are a crutch for the weak and James Vega is not weak." He mock flexed his arms, his biceps lumping up into massive mounds of muscle on each arm.

Shepard flinched mentally. Of course he would think drugs were a crutch, she forgot the moment she laid eyes on James that night that he was part of Captain Gavorn's justice troop. He wouldn't view drugs as an escape. A getaway from reality when it was too much. The only thing that kept her breathing was her addiction. She needed it, and that need overwhelmed everything else and gave her purpose again. James began to notice the distant look in Shepard's eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs almost void of emotion. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. Shepard snapped back to reality.

'_Don't fuck this up Shepard! Focus on the mission.'_ She smiled at him. His smile back was bigger than hers and a lot more genuine. He even had a dimple. She rolled her eyes and gave a more affectionate smile.

" Well since you came back just to see me should we get started?" She regained her posture and stepped back from the bar.

James raised an eyebrow and sized her up. He didn't remember her wearing thigh highs last time he had seen her, but he definitely was not complaining about it by any means. Her hair framed her face like red curtains, it canvassing not only her face but her breasts as well. His cheeks flushed. He propped his other elbow on the bar, the surface making a small support for the middle of his back. Trying to regain his cool, he chuckled.

" What makes you think I came back just for you? Maybe I came back for the drinks?"

Shepard took a step towards him, putting herself in-between his parted legs.

" Everyone on Omega knows the alcohol in Afterlife is the most overcharged, cheapest tasting shit around." She brought a hand up and began to play with the collar of James's shirt. The tips of her fingers slightly brushing against the skin at the base of his throat. It was warm and softer than it looked. James took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the bar, his body gently shifting against Shepard's. He looked down at her.

" Let's get it rollin' then _mamacita_."

Hearing James speak Spanish seemed to melt Shepard into a little puddle of sexual goop. The more they drank the heavier his Spanish accent became, making it increasingly hard for her not to imagine what it be like for her to ride the Spanish stallion. Listen to him whisper dirty things into her ears. Her body tingled and once again all her senses seemed to intensify. When James went to get drinks for them earlier she popped two. _Two_. She knew she was pushing it again but she handled it just as well she as she did the other day in her apartment. She felt the bass hits making what seemed every hair on her body vibrate. She felt it in her chest and….other places as well. James came back to their booth and set the drinks down and placed himself next to Shepard.

" Byrak made these for us free of charge, said he wanted to try something new out." He pointed to the two small shot glasses that sat in front of them next to their mixed drinks.

" Something new or did he slip something saucy into the mix to get this party _really _going?" Shepard slurred her words out, she bit her lip and winked at James. It may have been dark inside the club but she could almost guarantee she just embarrassed the hell out of James. He shifted uncomfortably for a second and grabbed the two shots placing one in front of Shepard. James brought his glass up placing it near Shepard's mouth motioning for her to do the same to him with hers. She smiled and grabbed the small glass in front of her and copied James. When she crossed her forearm with his her breath hitched and looked into his eyes. That huge grin she was given earlier played back out across his face. Bringing his glass up to Shepard's lips he began to tilt it so she could take the shot. Downing it in one gulp, Shepard puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes. Doing the same to James he downed his drink and pulled his arm away and covered his mouth.

"What the fuck! My mouth is on fire!" James wiped his mouth and took a large drink of the other liquids they had on the table.

"I didn't want to give it away! As soon as that shit was in my mouth it felt like my tongue was in the middle of a nuclear war." Shepard spoke as she placed her empty cup on the table. " That's the last time I ever get anything new from that batarian bastard." She looked over to the bar and flipped Byrak off as he watched the two laughing.

" If that's what only a drop of ryncol does then I definitely don't understand how krogans down that shit by the gallon." James shook his head.

" Fucking ryncol? James your fucking kidding me right? You brought us a drink knowing it had ryncol in it?" Shepard turned back towards James her eyebrows furrowed with anger. James blinked, confused with how upset she was suddenly.

" uh…yea didn't think it would be that bad." He placed his arm behind Shepard on the booth.

" James we're about to be completely trashed, and there's probably no way in hell we're going to be going anywhere that even has a trace of light tomorrow." Shepard stammered the last few words out. The ryncol was already kicking in. James leaned towards her his movements wobbly.

" It's worth it though, got to *hiccup* spend the time with a badass _chica_." His breath smelt like alcohol and spice. He leant back and continued staring at her. His facial features were soft like a boy but yet hardened like a mans with the scars of previous battles scattered across his it. Shepard focused on the one by his lip. She moved closer, halfway crawling into his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck. James's body tensed. The burn from the alcohol in his stomach turned down and it seemed as if his groin seemed to ignite with a sudden urge. Closing the distance Shepard leaned in a gently pressing her lips against his. His chin stubble grazing her. At first she thought she had fucked up, he didn't kiss back he just sat there. Pulling back she looked to the side and apologized.

"I'm sorry I just thought…you know…ah fuck-" James crushed his lips back against hers cutting her off.

His tongue pushed through her lips, teasing the tip of hers. His heart was thundering in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could without hurting her. This is what he had been waiting for all night. The taste of her sweet, with heat from the drinks from earlier. Deepening the kiss their tongues fought for dominance. Shepard's brain was spiraling. The heat radiating from his body was indescribable. It seemed to seep into her body and she wanted more. She brought her hands up to the back of his head raking her nails through the short cropped hairs. James hands shifted from her waist down to her thighs massaging them gently, slowly creeping up to the creases that met at her hips. Shifting his head slightly James was able to deepen the kiss. His thoughts numbing and blank. The only thing he felt besides the lazy feeling the booze left in his brain was the need to consume Shepard anyway he could. Why did this woman affect him so much? He felt a constant pull towards her.

Breaking the kiss to catch their breath James quickly began to go back in for anything. He began to press his lips against her neck as Shepard took in deep gulps of air. Trying to regain some sort of straight train of thought. Her eyes half lidded barely made out a figure approaching her and James. Her blurred vision lacking focus and the heated kisses James was planting on her neck made it even harder. Suddenly the figure was beside them reaching for them, grasping James by the sleeve of his shirt. Everything was in slow motion. Opening her eyes all the way, Shepard tried to make out the figure again. Taller than her and darker than James. She looked back to James, he looked like he was arguing with the man. Between the music and the fog that was creeping into her brain she couldn't make out what was being said. Her body began to numb and what little she did make out became increasingly dark. She couldn't stay awake.

" I told you I would be fine!" James slurred out swatting Tito away with the arm he had tugged on.

" James its been 6 hours! Your beyond hammered _puto_!" Tito yanked on James again then stopped. He looked to the red head that was now slumped against James's chest.

" _Mida_ look! _Dios_! How fucked up are you two?!" Tito stepped forward placing a finger beneath Shepard's chin lifting her head up. Her head was heavy and eyes were closed. Her ample lips slightly open. James looked down at the passed out woman in his lap, he quickly wrapped his arms around her gently shaking her.

" Shepard? Shepard!" He began to scoot to the edge of their booth, Tito moving a step back to give them room.

" Amigo just what the hell _have_ you two been doing?" Grabbing Shepard from James's embrace, he gave the younger man a stern look when he began to fight off the help he was offering.

" James your drunk, I know you want to help her but how are you going to help her if you can barely manage to put one foot in front of the other?" Tito spat the words towards James like venom as the younger man shuffled his feet sloppily.

" Let's get out of here then we can talk more, either one of you need to be drinking anymore." Tito shifted Shepard's limp body in his arms for a better grip. James followed the older man towards the exit. Wobbly with his steps he kept his gaze aimed towards the floor, he felt like he was scolded like a six year old using a magnifying glass on an ant hill. Suddenly he felt as if someone's eyes were burning holes into his back. He lifted his head and sluggishly looked around.

" VEGA! Get your ass moving!" James shook his head and tried his best to quicken his pace to catch up with Tito without tripping over his own drunken feet.

James felt like an asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

Slamming his palm flat against the illuminated key pad for the door James staggered in, Tito walking through the entrance with Shepard still in his arms. The door closing behind them, Tito turned to look at James.

" Fucking dickhead I knew I was going to have to come get your ass." He looked around their empty common area sighing.

" I Told you I-I was going to be fine." James spat the words at the other man. He felt his body sway and he brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his forehead.

"Well she's sleeping on your bed _pendejo_ that way if she vomits its your ass that has to clean it up." Tito walked towards James's room following through with the statement he had just made.

James swallowed the knot in his throat, his brain felt distant even though it was still firmly in place in his skull. He knew he had drank too much. He was never one to get to the stupid drunk stage. He could usually pace himself and keep it cool. He looked back up to see Tito walking back towards him, his face creased with unease.

" Amigo you've got to stop this…please." Tito asked as he extended his arm out placing his hand on James's shoulder, trying to steady the massive man.

" _L-lo siento _Tito I'm sorry…I just I don't know." James looked up making eye contact.

" _Chiquito_ I was young before too, met plenty of girls and did a lot of dumb shit, but you don't know her, learn a little about her before you get in too deep man. Don't lose yourself trying to gain someone's affection." He brought his other hand up to hold the back of James's neck and head, bringing his forehead to his in a brotherly gesture.

" I only do this because I care, your young but don't fuck it up on the wrong person. We're doing good things with Gavorn, the last thing I want to see is you losing his respect and trust because you can't keep your drinking under control" He broke contact from his forehead to look back towards the door to James's room. " and keeping your dick in your pants." Tito smiled.

" It's not like that." James pushed Tito away softly.

" I'm attracted to her yea, but I feel like there's a magnet right here" He pointed towards his stomach and then towards the door. " that pulls me towards that woman and I could not for the life of me tell you why" James covered his mouth as he finished his sentence trying to make sure whatever liquids traveled halfway up his throat didn't come up any further. Tito shook his head and backed away from James locking their entrance and then heading towards his own room.

" It's a woman amigo, they get the best of us." He stopped at his own doorway looking back towards the swaying James.

" Go to sleep _hombre_ you'll feel better eventually."

James watched Tito disappear into his room. Looking towards his own he stood in place. His mind was fogged but he knew that she was in there. Ever since he met her she was all he could think about and now she was in his apartment, and on top of that his bed. James stood there a bit longer before he worked up enough courage to walk into his own room. Entering the doorway the front of his foot caught the heel of the other making him stumble, catching himself on one of the supports of the bed. He looked down at Shepard checking to see if had disturbed her. He watched as she shifted slightly, moving to lay on her side facing the wall. Kneeling down on the floor next to the bed James looked at her boots.

' _That can't be comfortable…'_ he thought as he gripped one of her boots, gently manipulating it to slide off, doing the same thing with the other.

Shepard shifted yet again bringing her hands to wrap around her chest and bringing her knees up, curling into a little ball on the bed. James stood stabilizing himself with one of his feet as his body swayed backwards. He pulled the thin sheet over her small frame, regretting that he didn't buy a comforter when he had bought his sheets.

'_Yea cause you knew that she was going to end up in your bed.'_ James chastised the train of thought out of his mind.

He bent over taking his own boots off, lazily tossing them over towards his bathroom door, peeling his shirt off, tossing it on top of his boots. His skin was still sticky with sweat from the heat of the club. Goosebumps rose on his skin as the cold air of the room came in contact with it. Stopping he heard something clicking, almost a clatter. He looked down at Shepard and slowly leaned towards her, trying his best not to let his drunken state make him fall on top of her.

She was shivering.

James quickly but gently got on the bed next to her. Trying his best not to wake her. He moved his body closer to hers, to cradle her form with his own. Hoping his body heat would warm her. He felt the small temperature induced tremors of her body lessen over time. He curled one of his arms under his head as the other draped over her waist pulling her body more into his torso. She was much smaller than him frame wise but he could feel the muscles through the blanket. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as the dizzying effect of all the alcohol they had drank that night slap his brain like a tsunami. She smelt like fruit, sweet and fresh. Her breathing was even and deep. Slowly he began to drift, holding her closely to him to keep her warm. It had been a long time since he had fallen asleep next to someone. He didn't want to admit it but he missed it. His body began to relax and slowly his breathing became longer deeper breathes as he began to drift to sleep, squeezing Shepard even closer before he finally fell to sleep.

_Walking silently in the dark, Shepard called out in the vast nothingness. Nothing replied back. She wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold and dark. The black crowds swallowing her form up, swirling and enveloping her body. Her muscles began to tighten, her throat feeling like it was slowly closing up. Trying to make any sort of noise she tried to call out again. The fear beginning to make her panic. She squeezed her eyes shut, the darkness behind her eyelids bringing more unrest as her body became frozen in place._

" _Grab her arms!" The multi toned voice called out._

_Her wrists locked out to her sides, the colorless void showing nothing._

" _CAREFUL! This bitch always has a blade on her." Another male voice called out._

_Shepard felt bile raise up in her throat._

'_No!' Her brain racked with her own screams._

'Shepard gasped, her body jerking awake. She blinked her eyes rapidly, not recognizing where she was. Her heart thundered in her chest.

'_Where the fuck am I?'_ Her mind raced as she looked at the metallic wall in front of her.

Warmth. She felt warmth at her back.

Shepard sighed quietly as she inwardly groaned. Sitting up the arm that wrapped around her waist gently dropped. Watching the mocha colored skin leave she shivered. She looked to her side and saw who it belonged to.

'_James'_

Her brain began to throb, her pulse picked up and even the lowlights of his room sent waves of sharp pain one after another in her brain. Hissing through her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut. The bed shifted beside her and she snuck a peek through her eye, opening it just a bit. James propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. His face was still sleepy as he ran his hand over it.

" What's wrong?" James asked groggy, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"My head is killing me." Shepard cradled her head.

James scoot even closer, wrapping one of his massive arms around her and laying her down on his chest as he laid down on his back.

" Let's just sleep it off, we've got time, plenty of time." James yawned as he rubbed her shoulder, slowly nodding back off to sleep.

Shepard let her head lay on his chest, James muscled build emitting a massive amount of heat. She let her hand lay along his chest and she tried to ignore the pain that made her feel like her brain was on a chopping block. She tried opening her eyes back up but the pain was too severe to chance another peek. She listened to James's heart. The steady thump seeming to coincide with the throbbing of her head. She focused on the thumping, as she enjoyed his warmth.

Her head ebbed with the slow heaves of James's chest. How did she get here? She slowly wiggled her freed toes under the sheets. Everything but her boots were still on and not tampered with. Why he hadn't tried anything boggled her mind. It had been a long time since she had met anyone alien or human that had respect towards another being. Let alone a woman. Another stabbing pain that made her closed eyes see a mixture of colors. Shepard's eyes closed even tighter, her brows creasing with pain. James slowly began to rub her back, his fingertips lazily tracing sloppy designs on her shoulders blades and upper back. Gently coming to a stop, a light snore came from the burly man's lips and she smiled. Refocusing on her breathing she began to try to sleep. Taking more than enough time for her to slip into the dark abyss, ignoring the pain, she slept dreamless.

A Loud crash, and long line of explicit vocabulary woke James up. His brain gave into the familiar ache along with his muscles being tensed and sore. His stomach felt as if someone had poured acid into it and let it sit. He shifted to sit up and nudged something warm and it grunted. With raised eyebrows, James looked to the side and saw the unconscious Shepard laying on her stomach with her arms propped under head, sleeping soundly. He rubbed his eyes not once but twice. Mumbling something Shepard moved and her head was facing towards the wall away from his gaze. James reached out and touched her shoulder just to make sure she was really there and he wasn't imagining her. When her skin didn't pass through his fingers and he felt the warmth of her creamy skin, he sighed. Another loud noise came from the common area and James jumped, startled he pulled his hand away. If Tito kept making noise he was going to wake Shepard and that's the last thing he wanted, the sooner she woke up the sooner she would leave and he didn't know when he would see her again. Standing up James felt an odd burn in his muscles, like he needed to stretch. Opening the door he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

" _Pinche_ Volus wouldn't sell them those damn pans so I got to settle for this used bullshit." Tito shook his head and tried grabbing the handle of the pan on the stove, quickly bringing his hand back shaking it, showing that the heat had gotten to the handle.

"Tito you are too loud this early" James leaned against the counter in the empty kitchen.

" Hey amigo it's not early its damn near five in the afternoon!" Tito finally wrangled the pan over to the sink dumping the heated water into it, waving the steam away from his face.

" Get lucky last night?" Tito looked over his shoulder towards the hung-over man who was running his hand across his face continuing over his head then to the back of his neck.

James laughed, a short rumble that echoed in the space.

" No way, woke up and didn't even remember that she was even here." James walked towards the older man looking at whatever he was preparing. James loved that Tito liked to cook, meant less alien shit he had to eat.

" Hey, hey, hey! Get away from it! Last time you cooked I lost about ten pounds through my ass in a matter of hours." Tito shooed James out of the kitchen.

Chuckling to himself, James began to saunter his way back to his room, his bare feet making his entrance quieter. Looking at his bed he stopped.. It was empty. Looking to around he didn't see her. The bathroom door slid open and she stepped out, tying her hair up in a high pony. She looked up towards James a smiled.

" I just wanted to let you know that I hate you." She plopped back down on James's bed rubbing both of her temples with her forefingers.

James laughed, making his head ache feeling like his choice in response was not a wise one.

" What happened? How did I end up here?" Shepard asked as she looked about the empty room, the only source of light coming off the low lit floor board lights that lined the wall opposite of the bed.

" Last I knew we were still at the bar, can't say I remember too much after the ryncol shot we took."

Shepard looked up at the man who stood by the doorway. He was still shirtless, his arms were crossed across his chest. She could see some of the veins sticking out, leading themselves into different directions before they flattened back into his skin. Her eyes traced downwards, his torso looked like it was chiseled out of fleshy stone, abs defined enough she could probably grate cheese over them. Shepard shivered.

" Look ah" James uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor.

" Tito is making something to eat, maybe you could stay long enough to get some chow before you leave? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but lets just say it'd be an apology for getting you so fucked up last night."

' _Gives you a chance to learn more, maybe hear what they've been up to Shepard. Do it!'_ Shepard nodded towards James. She wished she could choke the little voice that plagued her brain.

"Sure haven't had a home cooked meal in years." As Shepard stood up James smiled towards her, excitement filling his features showing a younger side to the man.

" I'll let Tito know." James turned around and head back out to the kitchen.

Suddenly Shepard's Omni-tool lit up, blinking rapidly letting her know she had an incoming call. Looking at the address she rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing both doors. She brought her Omni-tool back up and pressed a finger to her ear.

" Shepard I've tried to get a hold of you for hours, what the hell have you been up to? Better yet why have you not answered a single one of my calls or messages?" Darner voice raged into her ear. She really had no urge to continue the conversation any further than his first sentence.

" Look Vosque you told me to get in good with Vega, I'm at his place now, want to blow my cover or should I just tell him myself while you scream into my ear?" Shepard's hushed whispered snarled towards him with annoyance. The line was silent for a moment longer before Darner spoke again.

" Let me know when you find out what he knows Shepard, and please leave the details of his cock size out of it." Darner's last words before he cut off the call.

Shepard groaned. What the hell did James's dick have to do with anything?

Walking out of the bathroom she returned to James's room continuing on to exit it. Her dancers uniform sticking to her. It wasn't exactly ideal sleep wear. Shepard stopped just outside the bedroom door, the smell of food gracing her nose. She inhaled deeply and savored the smell. The smaller man in the kitchen called out to her, curiously Shepard approached him in the kitchen.

" Ah there she is! You like tacos?" Tito smiled as he asked.

Shepard stood next to him slightly dumbfounded by the question she shook the feeling and began to laugh. James peeked his head above the refrigerator door, looking at Shepard as if she had gone crazy.

" Just because I didn't sleep with James does not mean I like tacos." Shepard laughed even harder as both men looked at her as if she had a third eye growing from her forehead.

Closing the fridge James walked over towards Tito, his eyes still focused on Shepard in a stunned look. He placed a small bag on the counter next to the smaller man and leant against the counter behind him.

" What's that got to do with tacos?" He raised an eyebrow.

Shepard stopped laughing and realized her mistake.

" Oh shit! You mean real tacos!"

Tito and James burst into laughter as Shepard's skin tone turned a bright shade of red.

" Chiquita you thought we meant the other sort of taco? Like pink Taco?" Tito rasped out as he grabbed his stomach, cramping from laughter. James doing the same. Shepard slugged the older man in his arm.

" You guys are assholes!" She crossed her arms and smiled. A full-fledged genuine smile.

The three of them began to make small plates of food, each creating their own. Sitting down on the floor in a small circle due to the lack of furniture. Shepard watched as the two men ate, occasionally teasing the other about one thing or another. She spent majority of the time laughing at Tito's imitations of James flexing. It was a home like feeling being there with them, it was something she hadn't felt in a long time. The two men acted like brothers, constantly antagonizing one another, trying to get a rise. Occasionally it came her way with taco comments, but was shortly diverted back to one of them.

Taking one last last bite, Shepard put the rest of the remaining taco back down. She sighed, content with a full stomach and great company. She watched James as he stuffed his face, smiling as he turned a shade lighter as he noticed she was watching him eat.

" So does this mean your going to be around now?" Tito called out as he stood up and placing his plate on the metal counter.

Shepard snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Tito.

" Every now and then maybe." She smiled and winked at James.

James gave a half attempt at smiling, the ministration hard with his cheeks stuffed with food.

" Hey James she likes my taco!" Tito chirped out smiling as he began to clean up the small kitchen. James choked and threw a balled up napkin at him. Laughing he looked down at his Omni-tool, both his and James flickering to alert them they had an incoming call. Swallowing his food he looked up to Tito. Giving a silent nod, Tito walked towards his bedroom letting it slide closed behind him. Tapping something on his own Omni-tool James stood, setting his plate on the counter. Shepard looked back to Tito's closed-door then back at James, a perplexed look on her face.

" Is playtime over?" Shepard asked.

She didn't want to move she felt like laying down and passing out to a delicious food coma. She wanted to stay with them, they made her feel semi normal. James nodded his head and walked over to her extending his hand out to her to help her up.

" Think so, Boss is calling, can't say no to the boss man." He pulled her up, her smaller hand enveloped by his larger one. Tito's bedroom door slid open and he called out to James.

" Amigo your needed on this call."

There was no light-hearted tone in his voice like there had been earlier during the meal. It was serious and direct. Sighing James brought up his own Omni-tool tapping a few illuminated buttons, he left it up and looked up to Shepard.

"So maybe we can switch extranet addresses so we can do this again?"

Shepard nodded and gave it to him, taking his as well.

" I'll get a hold of you soon, maybe we can do something that doesn't involve liquor next time." James smiled as he cupped her lower back with his hand, leading her towards the door. Shepard nodded, turning towards as she stepped through the front door.

" only reason why you don't want to go out to drink anymore is because your still hung-over." She smiled and James smirked, the right side turning up slightly.

" If I remember correctly I out drank you last night."

Shepard scoffed, she looked to the side down the hallway. James grabbed her hand gently and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Shepard's head snapped back to look at him, shocked. His lips lingered on it a few moments longer before they departed from her skin letting her hand fall back to her side.

" Til next time" James's voice was low, his eyes were intense and Shepard felt a slight unease under his stare. Snapping back to the moment, she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

" Until next time Mr. Vega."

Turning to walk away she heard the door slide closed. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath and exhaling harshly through her mouth. Now that she was in with Vega she had to keep him at a distance but not to far. She was going to have to teeter on the edge of just enough and diving in ,to find out what she needed to know from him. Only problem would be that she would need to remember she was on a mission and he was her target. The last thing she needed was for that fine line to become blurred.

* * *

**_Sorry i redid how the chapters were laid out! hope you guys are enjjoying it so far! i did notice a few mistakes and will correct them in earlier chapters. i know its slow but its definetly going to pick up next chapter so stayed tuned! :3_**

**_ review review review! let me know what you think! :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little over a week since Shepard had heard or seen James. Between the irritating phone calls from Darner and the demands Aria made while she was working at the club, she felt like her brain was going to explode. It was the same thing day in and day out. Get high, go to work, come home, get a call from Vousque, get high again, and go to bed. She had sent a message to James a few days ago, and she had gotten nothing back. Shepard convinced herself it was time needed anyways. Having the blue suns leader breathing down her neck, constantly harassing her about any information she had gotten from James let her refocus on the fact that he was a target. Nothing else. Her Omni-tool lit up, groaning Shepard sat up in her bed and answered the call.

" What Vousque, I told you I haven't heard any-"

" Shepard suit up and get your fucking ass here now, I've already talked to Aria. Something's up and we need you." Darners voice demanding.

" I'll be there as soon as I can." Clicking the call off Shepard stood, almost power walking to her closet. Pulling her armor out, she chucked her sweats and tank she was wearing to the side, both items landing haphazardly on the corner of her bed.

After zipping up her under suit she began to clasp on her armor. Her mind jumping through scenarios as to why Darner was in such a rush to have her there. Grabbing her weapons Shepard raced out, heading to the Rapid transit. While the humming of the motor seemed to lull her into a false sense of security, Shepard contemplated the different situations that she could show up to. She rubbed her hands against one another in a nervous twitch. Breaking her anxious quirk she reached to her side, pulling out a thermal clip. Pressing her finger into the bottom of the clip, it popped open. Her little pills popping out onto her lap and falling onto the floor. Trying to pick them all up she popped three into her mouth, trying to swallow them down as she quickly tried putting them all back into the clip. The vehicle slowed and she peered out the window.

' _There's no movement'_

Shepard crouched low, her torso barely above the seats. The sky car's door swung open and she slowly slipped out, keeping low and moving to one of the walls closest to her. Reaching towards her back she pulled her Widow out taking a deep breath before she swung around the corner, peering down the scope looking for any traces of movement. The stench of the area was nothing new but it still smelled like shit each and every time and she hated it. She never understood why Vosque always picked the shittiest places to have meetings or so-called hideouts in. The thermal readings on her weapon showed nothing, slowly stepping around the corner she scanned the area ahead of her back and forth, looking over the undelivered crates of red sand and ridiculously large piles of trash. Still moving forward Shepard cautiously stepped over smaller piles of garbage on the ground beneath never letting her gaze falter from the scope. The red lighting giving anything lighter colored a yellow glow, something was wrong, something was very, very wrong. She ground her teeth together, her gut instinct telling her she shouldn't be there. Something was going to go wrong.

' _Get your shit together Shepard. You've got this.'_

Finally stepping through the entry way to the hideout, Shepard finally exhaled. Not realizing she had held her breath the entire time.

" Drop your fucking gun!"

Startled Shepard raised her gun back up, the center of her forefinger planted on the trigger.

" You can kiss my ass if you think im dropping my weapon asshole!" Shepard called out as her eyes squinted, the flashlights of two other weapons pointed right at her face.

"Easy guys, it's only Shepard." Shepard made out two Turian figures as they lowered their weapons.

Letting her body relax, Shepard lowered her weapon and began to walk towards the two.

" Tiran what the fuck is going on?"

The Turian waved a hand in front of his face motioning for her to move over towards him.

" Around 2130 our security feeds and walking patrols went dark, we sent out another group to investigate and they didn't return either, we're down 7 men and we don't have a fucking clue who or what's causing this." Tiran's whisper barely audible as he re-situated himself behind one of the crates.

" Where is Vousque?" Shepard knelt to the side of Tiran, knees bent and back placed firmly against the crate.

A scoff came from Tiran, half laughter half annoyance.

" Left after the first patrol went dark, told us he was going to be bringing back up but my guess is that he left us for whatever the fuck is out there."

Shaking her head Shepard did a quick check of her weapons, making sure each had a full clip. Her fingertips began to tingle.

'_About fucking time it kicked in.'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Well it's a good thing he called me before he decided to skip out on all the fun, someone has to save your sorry ass's."

Annoyed Tiran growled, focusing on the door.

" I doubt your slutty little day job has kept you at a fine tune with your shooting skills."

Shepard smiled and turned her body to face the entrance, peering down her scope.

" We'll see asshole."

Suddenly a charge was thrown into the room, the metal clang echoing off the surrounding walls. Exploding almost as fast as it was thrown into the room, Shepard moved back behind the crate. The cyro explosion freezing everything within the blast radius making enough force for the crate to flip. Shepard tried rolling away from the crate, the corner catching the bottom part of her leg.

' _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!' _

Scrambling to pull her foot from beneath, bullets began to fly over her. Tiran and the other Turian spraying everything they had into the hall giving her cover fire. The pain was sharp and radiated up her leg, gritting her teeth Shepard kicked the crate continuously trying to free her leg.

'_It's not going to move with just you Shepard! Pick up your fucking weapon and fire!'_

Picking up her weapon she looked through the scope, bullets showing as brilliant flashes in the thermal tunnel. Suddenly everything slowed, the bullets leaving trails in her vision, her body numbing. Goose bumps rose on her skin despite the sweat, despite the heat that was radiating from her body inside of her armor. Licking her lips she focused. She could see three bodies, two left and one right. Tiran or the other grazed one on the left, the figure disappearing behind a wall while the other retreated behind a crate and another wall. Looking to the right Shepard noticed a foot. The only thing sticking out, just enough for her to get a shot on. Taking aim She squeezed the trigger. She saw fluid splatter from the impact of the thermal round making impact. The figure fell out of cover crouching over the injury. Moving her crosshairs over the head of the figure she squeezed the trigger again. Her shoulder jerked from the force of the sniper rifle and heat seeped through her gloves making her pull her hand away from the trigger well. The figure slung backwards, legs tucked beneath the crumpled form. Barely audible Shepard heard a hoarse scream. It was blood curdling. Suddenly she was being pulled free of the crate further into the compound. There were no more rounds that were fired, just as quickly as it had started it had ended.

* * *

James stretched his arms out, flexing. It had been a few weeks since he had suited up and according to Gavorn this hit wasn't anything to be taken lightly. Darner Vousque was supposed to be involved in the mission. His gut was telling him not to take it like a normal job, he had a bad feeling and it was unsettling to him. Not a feeling he was accustomed to.

" _Amigo_, you pumped?" James turned and gave a crooked grin to Tito.

" Hell yea, just release the beast _hombre_, I'm pretty much a flesh made Mako. I'll take anything out." Tito laughed at the younger man's eagerness.

" We're dropping in silent so get all that hot air out now _esse_. First team went in an hour ago disabled security feeds and apparently a walking patrol too."

James nodded. His gaze dropping to the floor.

" _que pasa? _What's wrong James?" Tito's voiced jarred the younger man.

" Nada, just focusing. Ready to get this over with." James lied. Tito nodded and put a armored hand on James's shoulder.

" We got this, time to clean the streets of these bastards, give everyone who lives on Omega a little hope, a little scrap of comfort for themselves and their families"

Squeezing his shoulder he released it, pulling his visor on and looking over his weapons.

" Means even more when you have someone who you want to protect."

Tito's last words painted an instant image of Shepard into James's mind. Closing his eyes, he nodded.

" True Tito, now let's get ready to kick these _pendejos_ in the _wuevos_ and keep doing what we do best."

After the vehicle came to a stop Tito and James both hopped out of it, two other men standing in front of them.

"Lieutenant James, we've cut off all feeds that had any signs of local activity on them, extranet access is extremely limited down here so we didn't have to work long on that to block it completely until we're out of here."

James nodded towards the other two troops.

" Great, now let's get a perimeter check again of the surrounding area. Gavorn spoke of there being only one entrance that he knew of. Let's get that check done and set up near the entrance." Both of the soldiers nodding and heading off to check things out, James turned towards Tito reloading his Katana.

" Lets crush these bastards."

Both men began to scan the area, it was dimly lit and the red lighting made it even harder to observe anything without the help of thermal optics. The pit of James's stomach still gave an empty sick feeling. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his hand trembled slightly with the weight of his shotgun heavy in his hands. He and Tito moved as fluidly and silently as their bulky armored bodies would let them, clearing corners and holding crates. James suddenly heard the thrum of an engine, looking up a sky car flew over his head landing only a couple hundred feet away. Catching Tito's attention they hid behind one of the larger steel crates. Peering around the corner he watched as a figure stepped out, pulling a large sniper rifle from its back. From what he could tell the body was female and head to toe in Blue Sun armor.

'_Never knew the Blue Sun's let women in, she must be good with her mouth if she was able to get in with them'_ James let a small smile slip at the thought.

The figure then began to walk towards the entrance of the base, sneaking to and from crates clearing the area just the same as he had done earlier. Tito mirrored his moves as they followed the woman, all the way up to the entrance. Both he and Tito crouching behind crates as they heard a voice carry out from the entryway. James's adrenaline began to pump, this was the best part, kicking the bad guys ass and the adrenaline that coursed through his body in the process. He was ready. Making eye contact with one of the other troops that showed up to the other side of the crates he nodded. The troop threw a charge down the hall, mere seconds passing by before it exploded. Almost as if it was a reflex James stood letting round loose down the hall firing at the aliens that were starting to return fire. Rounds bounced off the surrounds walls, making metallic ping noises as the bounced off. Suddenly a defining wet crack noise jerked James's attention, looking across the walkway to the other side he watched as one of his comrades fell. The round clearing through the center of his head. As if in slow motion James watched as the exit wound slopped blood out, making contact with the ground before the rest of the body. James crouched back down, Tito coming back from around the corner.

" James we've got ot find a different attack method! Their holed in but now there is only two-"

Tito stopped mid sentence and screamed, leaning out of the cover of the crate he was leaning against trying to grasp his foot. James reached out to grab the older man and pull him back in to cover when a single shot rang out. Red mist covered the clear sight piece of his helmet and he heard the clatter of armor hitting ground. James wiping the blood off, dropped to his knee and began to crawl towards Tito's crumpled form.

Anger.

Anger began to well up into James throat. The guttural cry that came out of his mouth was almost as alien to him as the sight that was laid out before him. His eyes stung and he felt bile rise up into his throat. Choking it down he called out.

" Tito! Tito answer me you fucking bastard!"

James grabbed Tito's arm tugging him closer, pulling him into cover.

' _Your not dead, you're not dead. You can't be dead!'_

James looked down, Tito's visor half embedded into his head, pieces of it missing. Pink matter spilling out, half of the mans face unrecognizable. The bile he had felt earlier making its way up, James took his helmet off heaving everything in his system out. His body shook and the tears broke through the barriers he was trying to hold up. There were no more rounds being fired, but he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he dry heaved. His stomach began to cramp, closing his eyes as tightly as he could he cried out over and over.

* * *

_**So sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter, and yes this one was even rushed because I felt so guilty about it being so long since Ive posted an update! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up within the next two weeks or even sooner! And if anyone is willing to beta please let me know I would like one!**_

_**once again reviews always make me happy :) keep letting me know what you think!**_


End file.
